YS: Our Truth
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: *Takes place before Final Chuunin Exam* A horny Uchiha? A forbidden romance? Watch on how Naruto and Kakashi hide their Truth...


Hey everyone! This is another one of my Yaoi Series! This one is another Naruto one but with a twist. Also it is a sequel of sorts to "Hot Blooded" and I hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

..0.0

Sasuke Uchiha laid still in his bed. He was waiting for Kakashi to leave so the Uchiha Scion could follow him. Every night for the past 3 weeks, Kakashi had disappeared from the cabin they had been staying in. And tonight, Sasuke is going to follow the object of his lust. Ever since Sasuke began training with Kakashi for the Chuunin Exams, the last Uchiha had tried to seduce Kakashi.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by the clicking of a door being shut. He pushed off the blankets and silently followed the Jonin into the woods surrounding the cabin. It was a full moon, which gave Sasuke plenty of light to follow Kakashi deeper into the woods. It seemed like forever before Kakashi finally stopped. Sasuke hid behind a tree that bordered the clearing Kakashi was standing in.

The younger male noticed that there were a bunch of deep gouaches in certain areas. _'Maybe he's creating a new jutsu?' _he asked himself. There was a noise from across the clearing, which made Sasuke hold his breath. A little fox popped out of the bush and hurried across the clearing to where Kakashi was now crouching at.

_'A fox? He's dealing with a-' _that train of thought stopped when the fox transformed into Naruto. "Kakashi-kun!" Naruto launched himself into Kakashi's open arms. Kakashi chuckled and held him close. Sasuke blinked rapidly. _'What's Naruto doing here?' _"Naruto-kun." Kakashi sat down on the ground, pulling Naruto down with him.

"Hmm?" "How's your training with Jiraiya?" Naruto curled up in Kakashi's lap. "It's okay, I'm able to summon it now. Other than that, I miss you." Kakashi smiled at the blonde, "I miss you too. Damn the Council for making me train a horny Uchiha." Naruto giggled, "Is he still trying to seduce you?" "Yes, sadly. There is only one person who can seduce me."

Naruto grinned, "Oh? Who is it?" The Kyuubi Vessel straddled the Cyclops' lap as the older man chuckled. "You my little fox." The blue eyed male smiled before kissing Kakashi's mask covered cheek. Kakashi pulled down his mask faster faster than Sasuke could see. The silver haired man kissed Naruto, which made Sasuke's jaw drop.

What shocked him even more was that Naruto wasn't freaking out. In fact, the Jinchuriki was moaning in pleasure as Kakashi pulled off his flack vest. Naruto shrugged out of his own orange jacket and began untying Kakashi's head band. When he undid the band of cloth, his hands went to the zipper holding Kakashi's mask in place.

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes from the sight as Naruto wrapped his legs around the Copy Nin's waist. The blonde kicked off his shoes, while Kakashi tore off his gloves. When his gloves finally came off, the silver haired man's hands went and grasped the Kyuubi Vessel's ass. The younger male moaned and sucked feverishly on Kakashi's lip.

Kakashi ripped his lover's shirt off and tossed it aside. The whiskered boy growled and ran his tongue over the older male's lips, beginning the tongue war. The Cyclops toed off his shoes, never removing his hands or his mouth off of his young lover. Naruto whimpered when Kakashi tore his mouth away from Naruto's and made his way down Naruto's throat towards his chest.

The younger male gasped in pleasure when Kakashi took a nipple into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _'That's why he's been leaving the cabin? To have sex with the dobe?' _Naruto growled and tangled his fingers in Kakashi's silver mane. The Jinchuriki arched his back, tugging on his lover's hair.

The older male released Naruto's chest, making his way back up to Naruto's mouth. After receiving an open mouthed kiss, Naruto grinded down into Kakashi's crotch. Sasuke could feel his shorts tighten as his teammate was literally humping their sensei. The dark haired boy glued himself to the side of the tree, hoping to relief some of the pressure from his lower regions.

_'Uh, Naruto in a thong. Nope. Sakura in a thong. That killed it.' _He could hear Naruto growling and Kakashi's panting. Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds but they popped open again when Kakashi groaned out, "Suck me hard you little bitch!" The dark haired male stared at them in shocked as Naruto took Kakashi's length into his mouth and sucked hard.

Kakashi tangled his fingers into Naruto's blonde spikes as the Fox Vessel continued to give him head. Naruto's free hand moved to his own crotch to undo his pants zipper. Kakashi bucked his hips as Naruto pulled his head back. Sasuke's hand snaked down to his re-awoken erection. Naruto finally removed his pants and what he did next shocked the hell out of Sasuke.

Naruto took two of his fingers and inserted them in his own ass to loosen it. Kakashi's pants were thrown across the clearing and was turning into a mass of pure pleasure. His shirt was bunched at his armpits and Naruto's free hand was playing with one of Kakashi's nipples. "Oh...ngh...you-huff-are-pant-a...hot...slut!" spat out the Jonin, making his lover whimper.

Naruto's fingers went faster as Sasuke finally managed to undo the button of his khakis and began pulling out his swollen cock. _'I can't take it anymore!' _"Naruto...enough!" Naruto let go of his seme's cock and got down in front of the scarecrow. "Mount me." growled out the blonde. Kakashi sat up, wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and sheathed himself in one thrust.

Sasuke wrapped a hand around him and began to pump in time with Kakashi's thrusts. Sasuke bit his knuckles, not wanting to be discovered. His eyes still glued to the erotic sight in the clearing. Naruto had reared up and hooked an arm around Kakashi's neck. The silver haired male grabbed Naruto's erection and pumped in sync with the thrusts.

Naruto's eyes opened and a roar came from his lips. Sasuke could see that Naruto's eyes had turned red and his pupil had turned into a slit. The Jinchuriki turned his head and bit hard Kakashi's throat. The Cyclops howled and sped up his pace. The blonde released his hold on the older man's throat, collapsing on his forearms.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's back. "God...you are such...-pant-a-fucking tight...bitch!" panted Kakashi. Naruto growled and clawed at the hard rock under him. He then howled, arching his back. "Yes! Harder! Faster! Tear Me!" Kakashi removed his hands and placed them on either side of the blonde, using the ground as leverage.

Sasuke moved his hands faster, swallowing his moans, still watching Kakashi and Naruto's hidden tryst. Naruto panted out, "Kakashi...ugh...I'm...ngh...going to...pant...cum!" Kakashi lowered his head and whispered in Naruto's ears, "Cum for me you slutty little fox!" Naruto roared and came. Kakashi coming after several more thrusts.

Sasuke came at the same time as Naruto did, sliding down the tree while panting as quietly as he could. A branch snapping made him look up too see Naruto staring at him. "Hey Kakashi-kun! We have a pervert!" Kakashi came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the fox vessel's waist. "I thought I heard him following me." Naruto had a grin on his face, making Sasuke sweat a bit.

"I do have an idea on how to punish him." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Don't tell me. You've been wanting a threesome for a while." Sasuke blinked as Naruto beamed. "You know me too well Kakashi-kun." "That's because I love you." Naruto leaned back into Kakashi's chest. "I love you too. So, Sasuke, if you want to be punished with sex, get over here."

Sasuke had never moved faster in his life. Kakashi chuckled as Naruto spoke, "First, get naked." The dark haired teen removed all of his clothes. The blonde looked him over, a smirk worming its way onto his lips. The whiskered male reached out with his hand and grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck. The Last Uchiha's eyes widened as Naruto kissed him.

Naruto ran his tongue over Sasuke's lips as one of Kakashi's hands went down to Sasuke's limp penis. The Uchiha Scion's head swam with many thoughts and feelings as the two other males began to play with his body. Sasuke was soon sandwiched in between them. He was on his hands and knees, sucking off Kakashi as Naruto was fucking his hole.

Above him, Kakashi was making out with Naruto. Sasuke yelped when Naruto hit a spot within him. Kakashi broke the kiss and said, "Do it again Naruto-kun, but add more _bite._" Sasuke wondered for a brief second what Kakashi meant but all thought was lost when Naruto bit his shoulder. The best rush of pleasure rushed through Sasuke and he grabbed Kakashi's waist.

He pulled Kakashi down until the silver haired man was laying down in front of him. Naruto watching in amusement as Sasuke let Kakashi sheath him in one thrust. This made the Kyuubi Jinchuriki feel left out but entered by straddling Kakashi's face and going to go give Sasuke head. Kakashi took Naruto's erection into his mouth, pumping his hips into Sasuke's.

After several more minutes, all of them wore themselves out. Sasuke panted, laying on the forest floor, watching Kakashi as Naruto laughed/panted behind them. Sasuke noticed all the bite and scratch scars on Kakashi's back/shoulders/neck. _'Man, Naruto is a rough lover. Wonder if I'll get a scar.' _But when Kakashi turned around, Sasuke fell unconscious...

..0.0

The next morning, Sasuke woke up in his bed in the cabin. He looked under the covers to see that he was still fully dressed. Sasuke looked at his hands, _'Was it a dream? But that means I fell asleep!' _He felt relieved/disappointed that the dream wasn't real and went to go take a shower, completely unaware that the two lovers from last night erased his memory...

..0.0

Naruto stood on the overhang, looking down at the cabin. Kakashi was sitting in front of Naruto. "He doesn't remember a thing. The jutsu worked." said Naruto. "Our truth is safe." Kakashi began to fiddle with Naruto's fly. "Good. Remind me to send Kyuubi a thank you card for teaching you that justu." Naruto smiled as Kakashi grinned at him, removing the blonde's pants...

..0.0

END!

..0.0

AND CUT! I finally finished this thing...man that took forever. By forever I mean 2 days of "typing" notes in my borning history class... -.-' Well, I do hope you loved it! Read and Review!


End file.
